Edward and Bella, the Truth
by VampSoulProdz
Summary: This story takes place after Bella saves Edward from the Volturi. Edward and Bella are reunited; however, Jacob still loves Bella, and Tanya still loves Edward after years and years . What will Jacob and Tanya stop at to get the ones that they love?
1. Chapter 1

Full summary: The true story behind Edward and Bella's love for each other. But, will Jacob and Tanya get in the way? The rating of this story is for some later chapters including adult situations and violence.

**AN: I am a huge Edward and Bella fan. They are amazing! I decided to write this story including Jacob and Tanya, even though I don't like them. They complete the story. This story will go into a lot of crazy things involving Tanya and Jacob. Lines will be crossed and people will be hurt. Some may even die. How far will people go for the ones that they love? Extremely far.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own but I just like to play in SM's sandbox for a little while. =)**

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Flight (Bella's POV)

We boarded the plane to go back to Forks. It was going to be a long flight. Alice was in the row behind me and Edward, I was cradled in Edward's arms the whole flight. I could hear Alice talking to Jasper- why did he worry so much? I mean, it's no biggie; of course we would save Edward! Obviously we did it, with one small detail that Edward doesn't really like. I was going to have to be changed into a vampire. Soon. I thought he'd be happy, but when was the last time I was right? Well, the heck with that! Right now, it's all about me and Edward. Edward, Edward, Edward! I can't believe he's okay! I can't even begin to imagine what would have happen if it wasn't for me and Alice. I could have been the reason behind his death! But, hey, he told me that he wants me! I still can't figure out why he left in the first place though. Especially if he was just going to kill himself—over me! It makes no sense. Well, we will have to talk when we get home. Honestly, I'm too tired to talk now. I wish I wasn't afraid to close my eyes; the things I've been seeing behind them are terrifying.  
It's been months since I've seen Edward. The hole in my chest is finally gone. I decided to take in everything about Edward: his beautiful eyes, his lush hair, his scent, his everything. Random thoughts were roaming around my head. Edward this, Edward that. He practically radiated joy, like me, though he'd never own up to it.

Every once and a while during the flight Edward would talk to me, ask me questions. It was like the car ride home from Port Angeles and the rides to and from school everyday all over again. I was enjoying myself, I missed it. I missed seeing his face everyday, waking up to his musical voice, learning more about vampires. I missed the Cullen's. Hopefully, everything will go back to the way it was before.

When the plane started to descend, it was dusk. I decided to pull open the window curtain and enjoy the view while I could. The light isn't bright now so, there won't be any problems with Edward. I looked across the horizon, at the setting sun. It was beautiful. Nothing like the scenery in Italy, of course, I'll miss being able to see the stars. As I gazed out the tiny window, Edward took my hand and caressed it softly. I twined my fingers through his and turned my gaze to his eyes. His eyes were focused on mine, sparkling slightly. I couldn't help smiling at this stunning image. His lips curved into that crooked smile that I loved; this made my grin extend wider.  
"I love you." I whispered softly.  
"I love you, too." Edward murmured back.  
I spent the rest of the flight towards Seattle cuddled in Edward's arm. Although he's freezing, I felt warm and comfortable in his hard, cold arms. When the plane landed, Edward and I walked out hand in hand; Alice's arm wrapped through mine on the other side.  
As we walked through security, Alice removed her arm from mine, stood on her tip-toes, and began to look around. I could tell the second that she spotted Jasper—she took a quick look around her and ran over to him with inhuman speed. She flung herself into his arms and he twirled her around in circles laughing. He sat her down on her feet, holding each others hands, and they stared wordlessly into each others eyes.  
Edward and I rushed over to Esme and Carlisle. Esme hugged me tight, while whispering: "Thank you for saving Edward. I can never repay you, especially after everything we've done to you."  
"I'd do anything for Edward." With that, she let me go, kissed my forehead, and rushed to Edward, murmuring to him so quietly I couldn't hear. Carlisle gave me a quick hug and a kiss on the top of my head and whispered, "Thanks."  
Emmett was next. He picked me up in a huge bear hug, so tight that I couldn't even breathe.  
"Em, I. Can't. Breathe." I chocked out between gasps for air. Laughing, he set me down on my feet, I stumbled back, gasping. This made him laugh harder. Honestly, I missed Emmett. More than I thought I would. At any rate, the sound of his laughter brought back wonderful memories. I felt at home with the Cullen's. And it's a feeling I miss.  
Rosalie didn't say anything. However, her eyes were full of generosity towards me. I smiled warmly at her, and I swear, for a brief second, her lips twitched into a smile. When we left the airport, we were all silent. We stopped by two cars, Emmett's jeep and Carlisle's Mercedes. Esme, Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper are riding in the Mercedes. And, Edward, Emmett, Rose, and I are taking the Jeep.  
Edward buckled me into my seat and rested my head against his shoulder. He started to hum that tune that I loved so much: my lullaby. I slowly started to drift asleep when I heard Rosalie.  
"Bella?" She asked.  
"Yeah?" I murmured sleepily.  
"I wanted to thank you. I know we aren't very close, but Edward wouldn't have gone to the Volturi if it wasn't for me. I should have never called him and told him you were dead. It's just that, we all trust Alice's visions one hundred percent. But, I should have waited for more details. I apologize for putting you, Edward, and Alice in danger. And I hope you can forgive me."  
I was so shocked I suddenly wasn't very tired.  
"O-of course, Rosalie." I stammered.  
"Babe, maybe you should wait till Bella's awake to apologize." Emmett teased.  
"I'm awake." I snapped, not wanting to go through the awkwardness of another apology from Rose. Edward snickered.  
"Go to sleep, love." He whispered, while rubbing my side. He, again, began to hum my lullaby. I was more tired than I thought, and this time, the musical sound of his hum put me right to sleep.

I felt someone shift my body, and then I felt the cold breeze of the night. Were we in Forks already? It felt like just minutes ago we were leaving the airport. I wasn't fully conscious, so I couldn't understand the situation.  
"Charlie…," Edward began but was cut-off by him.  
"Listen to me. This is unacceptable. You left her, didn't call, didn't send any messages at all, and now this! You broke her heart, but you needed her help! She didn't have to save you: she shouldn't have. Now, you best be going." Charlie said sternly. He added, "Keep your hand off of her!" He ripped me out of Edward's arms. Why was he acting like this? As soon as he grabbed me, I fell. Edward caught me before I could go head long into the pavement.  
"Charlie...," Edward was interrupted again.  
"That's Mr. Swan, to you." Charlie barked.  
"Mr. Swan, why don't you let me carry Bella upstairs, she's a bit heavy." Before Charlie could respond, Edward strode into the house and carried me upstairs. I heard the loud slam of the door, and that was the last thing I was aware of.

**AN: Thanks so much for reading! I hope you liked it! And, don't be afraid to leave your thoughts! :)**


	2. Chapter 2: Dreams, Lies, and Everything

Chapter 2: Dreams, Lies, and Everything in Between (Bella's POV)

I was in the woods. Jacob was standing a few feet away from me.

"Jacob!" He ignored me. I called to him again but he still didn't answer. What was going on? Did I do something? The last thing I remembered was being with him when he saved me. Was being with me that bad?

Edward Cullen stepped in front of Jacob. _Okay, I must be dreaming, _whispered that little voice in the back of my head. My mind screamed stay away from him, but my body didn't listen. I couldn't help myself. I took a step towards Edward and he mimicked me. In two steps we were face-to-face. I thought my heart was going to fall out of my chest.

Edward leaned down and kissed me. It was soft, sweet. Nothing like the kiss he gave me after my horrid birthday party.

I wrenched up straight in my bed, screaming.

"It was just a dream," I murmured to myself reassuringly.

When I rolled over, that reassurance was shattered. There was Edward, sitting in my rocking chair, looking more like an angel than ever. I threw my hands over my eyes, this cannot be happening.

Then, the memories came rushing back to me. Volterra… Edward… Alice… vampires… it was all so horrifying! I also remembered the good things being cradled in Edward's arms, having saved Edward. But, the terrible memories were so painful that I couldn't close my eyes and was up for about two days straight! That explains why my body felt so stiff after that long slumber.

I heard the faint steps of Edward walking towards my bed. He gently sat down next to me and pulled my hands away from my eyes.

"Bella, are you ok? Did I startle you?" Edward murmured.

"This is not happening. The Volturi must have killed us all! Oh god, no! This will crush Charlie! How could I have done this to him?"

"Bella, calm down! You aren't dead! And neither am I or Alice. We are all very much alive."

"No, no, we aren't! We're dead!"

"Bella if you were dead why would you be in hell?"

"Why would you be in hell?" I countered.

"Bella, I'm so not having this discussion with you right now. You are alive, ok? You aren't dead."

"No, I can't be! I can't be alive. You're here—that's proof enough."

"I'm here, yes. And, I'm not leaving you ever again." As he said this he leaned in towards me.

"No! Stop! Edward, you can't do this to me! When you leave again, which you will still be able to do even though were dead, I won't be able to survive. You broke my heart once, I can't endure that again. Not only my heart will shatter, but so will my soul. Knowing that I had you back and I let you slip through my fingers again, I wouldn't be able to bare it. It will kill me."

"Bella, I'm not leaving you, ever. And we are not dead! Let me prove it to you." Without even giving me a chance to object, he touched his lips to mine. It was like fireworks were being set off. It was amazing. On the other hand, it was painful, extremely. I couldn't let myself believe that he was back in my life. Otherwise next time he leaves I won't be able to repair myself. I could barely do it the first time.

Edward sensed my hesitation and pulled back. He looked hurt. I could see the pain and sense of rejection in his eyes.

"I know that I left you. And I know that is completely unforgivable of me. But, Bella, I love you. I've never stopped loving you. I thought that leaving you was a good idea. But I was wrong. I couldn't handle it. Everyday, every night, all I could do was think about you. After a month, I found myself curled up in attics full of cob webs and spiders and sick disgusting rodents. I was hiding from my troubles, and failing epically. I sobbed—silently—time after time. I wanted to come straight back to Forks. But, you needed time to be human; which you couldn't do with me around.

"Bella, leaving you was the biggest mistake of my life. I've regretted it every day since. But, I couldn't find the nerve to come back to you. What if you moved on? Everybody at school has been following you around like puppies since your first day. Even when we were together, they trailed after you, waiting for the day we broke up. And Jacob Black, I could tell how he felt about you.

"I didn't think I would be able to bare it if I came back and you had moved on. I didn't know what I would have done. It would have destroyed me."

I could see the pain, the regret in his eyes.

"So, I didn't come back. I tried to keep myself busy. But I couldn't find anything that I wanted to do without doing it with you. Or find anything without thinking about you. I promised myself that if in a month I still couldn't handle it I would come back, beg for you to take me back. Then, I got that phone call from Rosalie, when she told me you were dead. That pushed me over the edge. I knew I couldn't live without you. So, I went to the Volturi, and you know the rest of the story. But, Bella, please, answer one question for me."

"Of course,"

"Do you love me?"

His eyes were full of so much love; right then and there I realized something very important.

"You aren't leaving me."

"No, I'm not. I will never leave you again. And I will make you trust me again."

"Edward, I forgive you! And, I trust you. This is just so much to take in."

"I know, Bella, I know. But, you still haven't answered my question."

"Yes. I love you!"

Once again, Edward bent down to kiss me. This time, I let myself enjoy it. I enjoyed everything from it. He met all my needs in that one kiss: passion for passion; love for love; need for need. I kissed him and realized that we belong together. Like soul mates.

As always, Edward had to break off the kiss. We lay next to each other, panting heavily.

"I love you, too." Edward whispered into my ear.

For some reason I didn't understand, I felt the urge to giggle. What was happening to me? That is totally not me, having the urge to giggle when Edward was being romantic. Now, that was messed up. I clamped my lips shut so I didn't embarrass myself.

(Edward's POV)

When I kissed Bella, I realized why I loved her so much. I realized why I couldn't make myself live without her. She was my other half. We were soul mates. I had never felt like this with anyone other than Bella. I loved the feeling. We were two completely different people, brought together by faith. A vampire and a human is the weirdest combination for a couple. But, we loved each other. And not even reason could change that.

I broke off our kiss, feeling a slight bit lightheaded.

We lay next to each other, panting heavily.

"I love you, too." I whispered into Bella's ear.

She had an odd reaction, she clamped her lips shut and was struggling against some unknown force. It was at times like these that I wish I could read her mind. No matter how hard I focus; nothing! It was so frustrating. But, she's a mystery. And everyday I learn something new about her. It's like opening that present that you have been waiting forever for on Christmas morning. It was one of the many reasons that I fell in love with her.

(Bella's POV)

I was expecting Charlie to come in, hearing the noise from me and Edward. But, when I got up and looked out the window his car was gone.

"Can I have a minute to be human?" I asked, jumping into our old routines. This seemed to please Edward. He gestured her hand towards the door and nodded his head. I grabbed my bathroom bag and went to the bathroom.

I looked horrible! My hair was sticking up in every direction. How long was I asleep? Maybe 13 hours, maybe even 14? I had red lines over my cheeks, most likely from my pillow leaving imprints on my face. I must have been out for a long time.

I quickly brushed my teeth, removing all traces of morning breath. Then I decided to take a warm shower. The too hot water felt so good against my skin. Today was the first time in a long time that I've been able to feel things so fully and completely. And, believe me, after losing that feeling for so long, it feels really good! I decided I spent enough time in the shower for the moment and got out. I roughly dried through my hair and threw on my best sweats and a band tee. I walked past my bedroom door and called out to Edward, "I'm going downstairs to get some food, want to come?"

"Coming!"

When I got downstairs I checked the clock. It read 5:48 p.m. Whoa, how long was I asleep for?

I rummaged through the fridge, looking for a reasonable dinner. I found a container of left-over lasagna and pulled it out. I placed it on the plate and put it in the microwave for 3 minutes.

I waggled my eyebrows at Edward and asked, "Hungry?"

"Nothing unmanageable," He said while rolling his eyes. His lips pulled up into that crooked smile that I loved. I couldn't help myself but grin in response.

_Ding! _Finally, my food was done. I didn't realize I was so starving until I smelt the food. The delicious sauce, onions, melted cheese. It was mouthwatering.

I sat it down on the table, grabbed a fork, poured myself a glass of water, and started to eat. The lasagna tasted even better than the scent. I was stuffing as much food in my mouth as I could. So, there wasn't time for conversation.

When I was done, I picked up my plate, rinsed it off, and placed it into the dishwasher. I poured myself another glass of water, guzzled it down, and went to sit down.

"What's on the agenda today?" I asked Edward.

"Want to come to my house? Esme is dying to see you again, and I bet Alice and Emmett and everyone is too. They've really missed you."

"Sounds awesome: umm… what about Rosalie?"

"I think that she's warmed up to you. Don't you remember anything from when we got back to Port Angeles?"

"Nope, it's all just a blur from the plane ride home. I don't even remember what had happen on the flight, really."

"Oh, that explains a lot."

I looked at him questioningly, but he just said, "Go get dressed."

I walked upstairs, and into my bedroom. Something didn't feel right about it. But, I couldn't figure out what it was. So I just put it into the back of my mind and got ready. I threw on a pair a nice jeans and my blue shirt that Edward loved on me. I brushed through my hair and quickly dried it. Then I flew down the stairs and into the kitchen. He was sitting in the same seat, his phone to his ear. I took a step back and hid behind the wall. I couldn't figure out what he was talking about at first. The conversation was a bit one-sided.

"I can't.... No, you know that I don't feel that way about you.... No, Tanya, I don't!"

What? Why was he on the phone with Tanya?

"Tanya, I don't love you!" He was quiet for a while, a look of horror on his face.

"Tanya, you can't! You can't kill Bella! I. DON'T. LOVE. YOU. I never will! No matter what you do to Bella! And, you know what I'll do if you do kill her! I'll just go right back to Volterra, and this time no one will be able to save me!"

My legs started to feel unstable. I walked quietly upstairs, still being able to hear Edward fight with Tanya. I was feeling faint; my vision was beginning to spin. I got to my room and shut my door so I couldn't hear. Before I could make it to my bed my knees buckled. It's not like this was my first time in a near death situation; it was just my first one from someone the Cullen's loved as family, from someone who loved Edward. It felt awful. The only things I was aware of were my knees falling hard against my floor, than my cheek being cushioned against my little rug at the foot of my bed.


	3. Chapter 3: Wait? What?

Chapter 3: Wait? What? (Edward's POV)

Right after Bella walked up the stairs my phone began to vibrate. I took my phone out of my pocket and looked at the caller-ID. Ugh, Tanya. Will she ever give up?

"Hello, Tanya." I said; my voice a bit strained.

"Hiya, Edward!" Tanya chirped. Ugh.

"What do you need?" I asked, putting on my, I'm-so-interested voice.

"Oh, nothing, I just wanted to hear your voice."

"Tanya, I don't like you like that! You are a family friend, nothing more!" I was getting agitated now. Even though I've only been talking to her for like 10 seconds.

"Silly, Edward. You wish I was just a family friend. I've seen the way you look at me! Just come out and say that you love me!"

I thought I heard Bella come down the stairs but I didn't see her. I heard her heartbeat faintly, she must still be upstairs.

"I can't!"

"Oh, Edward, I know you love me. Why are you so afraid to tell me?" Tanya had put on her seductive tone now. Seriously, she thinks I would fall for that?

"No, you know that I don't feel that way about you!"

"You do!" She is so stubborn!

"No, Tanya, I don't!"

"Fine. Deny it all you want. I know your true feelings! You will never fool me. But, keep this in mind. You only say you don't like me because of Bella. I will make you love me. No matter what it takes. I'm prepared for anything. Plus, Bella is just a pesky human! I can snap her neck easily! In fact, that is a great plan. I don't want to make her suffer too much!"

"Tanya, you can't! You can't kill Bella! I. DON'T. LOVE. YOU. I never will! No matter what you do to Bella! And, you know what I'll do if you do kill her! I'll just go right back to Volterra, and this time no one will be able to save me!" I hit "end" and shoved my phone in my pocket.

Tanya can't! She wouldn't! Wait, would she? She does love me a lot. This cannot be happening! What if Bella heard all of that? Oh no.

I ran up the stairs with inhuman speed and pushed open Bella's bedroom's door. There she was… on the floor. Passed out.

(Bella's POV)

I felt something cold against my back. It was rubbing back and forth, trying to comfort me? I realized it was Edward's hand and felt the need to wake up. I tried, but I couldn't do it. I tried to force my eyes open but nothing happened. I tried to get my other senses to work but, nothing happened again. What was happening?

All I could do was lay on the floor hopeless and hope to wake up. I tried to keep track of time. One…, two…, three…, four…

After I counted to 872 I was beginning to regain my hearing. Edward was on the phone. Oh my god, not again! This time was different though, his phone was on speaker. The phone just stopped ringing when Carlisle answered the phone.

"Hello?" Carlisle asked in that sweet voice.

"Carlisle! It's Bella! She fainted, I think. I don't know! I was on the phone with Tanya and Bella overheard and I just came into her bedroom and she was lying on the floor. Carlisle, what happen to her? You need to get over here, now!" Edward's voice was panicky.

"Edward, calm down, I'm on my way over." Edward clicked the "end" button and flipped his phone closed and laid it on my bedside table. He let out a sigh of exasperation.

I decided to start my counting again, starting from one. I only got to 28 when Carlisle arrived at my house.

_Knock, knock! _Edward flew down the stairs and unlocked the front door.

"Carlisle," he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Where is she?" Carlisle asked, fully in doctor mode.

"She's upstairs in her bed." Odd, I thought I was still on the floor.

Carlisle and Edward ran up the stairs and burst through my door. Edward sat on my left side and held my hand. I could hear Carlisle put his doctor bag down on my bedside table. I could feel his cold fingers against the inside of my wrist, checking my pulse.

(Carlisle's POV)

I set my bag on the floor next to Bella's bed. I lifted her hand up and put two fingers on the inside of her wrist. Her pulse was fine. I placed my hand on her head, no fever. Hmm…, what's wrong with her? Oh wait, I remember Edward saying he was on the phone with Tanya. What did Tanya tell him?

(Edward's POV)

"Edward, what were you and Tanya talking about?" Carlisle asked.

Oh no, what should I tell him? Should I tell him the truth? I mean, there are no lies in my family. Everyone knows that. He'll find out eventually anyway.

"Well, Tanya called while Bella was upstairs getting dressed to come over. She told me that she would make me love her. So I told her that I would never love her like that, I only like her as a friend, family. Then, she told me that that she would snap Bella's neck off. And, I'm guessing that Bella heard me trying to reason with her and trying to persuade her into not killing Bella."

I skimmed through Carlisle's thoughts to see if he thought that I was telling the truth. I caught a clip of one of his thoughts; _I doubt that Tanya would do that to… hmm… what should I hunt tonight?_ He was trying to cover up his thoughts when he realized that I was listening in.

"Edward, are you sure that's exactly what she said?"

"Yes."

"In that case, she's probably just in shock. Her mind just needs time to take this all in."

"Ok. Thanks." I was trying to cover up the fact that I knew he didn't believe me.

"You're welcome."

"Okay, you can go now. I'll stay with Bella until she wakes up."

"Sure, see ya."

Carlisle grabbed his bag and started to leave when his phone rang. He didn't want to answer; _Tanya. I'll get the truth once I leave._

"Aren't you going to answer that?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" I shrugged.

Carlisle flipped open his phone and hit "send" to answer.

"Hello." Thankfully, I could hear the other end of the conversation.

"Oh, Carlisle! I just got a call from Edward! He said that he was going to snap my neck off!" Tanya sobbed. Seriously? I can't believe she's doing this! What if Carlisle believes her?

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah!"

"Don't worry; I'll take care of it."

"Thank you so much, Carlisle!"

"Of course, anytime."

I think that he believes her! _I knew that Tanya wasn't capable of what Edward said. Why would he lie about that?_ He closed his phone and put it into his back pocket.

"I think you should go now, Carlisle."

"Ok, tell me if Bella gets better."

"Sure." I wasn't going to tell him that I knew what he was thinking anytime soon.

Carlisle walked down the stairs and out the door. Finally.

(Bella's POV)

What was going on? I could tell something was up with Carlisle. Did he not believe Edward? I had to wake up.


	4. Chapter 4: Sleepless Night

Chapter 4: Sleepless Night (Bella's POV)

"The last thing I remember was waking up…" I said, confused.

"Are you sure?" Edward asked, concern oozing in his voice.

"Positive. I'm sorry I can't help you out anymore." I partially muttered.

Edward sat down on the couch and pulled me to his side and delicately placed his arm over my shoulders. I snuggled in closer to him.

"Its fine, love." Edward whispered. On the outside he looked concerned, but on there seemed to be a hint of something else in his expression… was it _happiness? _Happiness for what, though? That I couldn't remember anything? But, I remembered _everything. _I just didn't want to tell him—I couldn't talk about it. It was all so terrible! And, of course I remembered it; I heard the story two times, the second with all the details. I don't think I could ever forget that moment. But, she had to make Edward believe she was totally clueless. I mean, it's bad enough that I'm stressing over this, but should I make him stress, too? He probably already is; he doesn't need me on top of everything else. Right? I hope so.

I shook all thoughts of Tanya away from my mind, but my mind drifted to them like magnets. I just couldn't help it.

"Edward, how long was I, you know… out?" I asked softly.

"A while." I stared at him, wanting more.

He sighed. "Only about an hour."

I sighed. Really? Only an hour?

"You hungry?" I teased.

"No, why?"  
"Charlie should be on his way home, I need to make dinner." I said, with a hint of how-could-you-not-know in my tone.

"Oh, right." He got up.

"You can stay. Char—"I caught myself, remembering Edward wasn't allowed in my house. "Never mind. I'll text you after dinner, kay?"

"Awesome." He leaned in and kissed me softly on the lips. "Bye."

"Bye." And with that, he was gone.

I walked into the kitchen and pulled out a pot. Spaghetti with garlic bread was on the agenda for tonight's dinner. I poured water into the pot, set in on the oven, and waited for it to boil. Then, I turned the oven on, pulled out a tray, and put two rolls on it. I seasoned it with butter and garlic and let is sink in for a few minutes. I flipped on the radio—glad that I could finally listen to music again.

When the radio turned on and I got to a good station "You Belong With Me" by Taylor Swift blasted through the speakers:

_You're on the phone with you girlfriend she's upset,_

_ She's going off about something that you said,_

_ Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do!_

I dumped some Spaghetti noodles in the sauce and started the sauce.

After a few minutes and I had everything under control, "All the Single Ladies (Put a Ring on it)" by Beyonce was blasting through my speakers:

_If you like it then you should have put a ring on it!_

_ If you like it then you should have put a ring on it!_

I was singing along to all the music until dinner was done. I turned the radio off and set the table. I decided not to eat until Charlie got home. So, I turned the radio back on the full blast and started singing along to Cobra Starship's "Guilty Pleasure":

_I came here to make you dance tonight_

_ I don't care if I'm a guilty pleasure for you._

_ So, shut up! Cause we, won't stop!_

_Were getting down till the sun's coming up!_

I heard Charlie at the door and ran to turn off the radio and make sure everything was in place.

He grunted as he opened the door.

"Hey, Dad!" I called.

"Hiya, Bells." He called back, and then sniffed. "What's for dinner?"

"Spaghetti and garlic bread." Just then, I realized I never took out the garlic bread. I rushed to the oven, yanked it open, slid on my oven mitts, and took out the bread. Thankfully, it wasn't burnt. Just browned a bit on the edges. _Phew._

I placed the bread on the table and took a seat. Charlie rounded the corner to the kitchen and dug in. He was obviously focused on his days' events' and we didn't have time to talk.

When we were both done with our food, I did the dishes. Then, went upstairs.

I just realized it's been a while since I turned my phone on and I probably had a bunch of calls and texts from Mom. I picked my phone off my computer desk and turned it on.

**34 new text messages.**

**8 missed calls.**

**8 voicemails.**

I groaned.

I started with the calls, all frantic messages from Mom.

"_Bella! Bella! Where are you? How could you just leave Charlie like that...?" _The rest of the messages were all pretty much the same.

I went to my inbox. 30 were from Mom, 4 from an unknown number. I started with the ones from Mom.

MOM: Where r u?

MOM: We need 2 talk.

MOM: Bella. Answer me!

MOM: Isabella Marie Swan! When will u b back?

The rest from Mom were all like that. I went through the unknown numbers next.

UNKNOWN: Hey, Bella, it's Embry! Wanna go out 2nite?

Bella rolled her eyes.

UNKNOWN: Bellaaaa! It's Mike. I got a new phone. Wanna go out 2nite?

UNKNOWN: FWD: FWD: FWD: PARTY AT JESSICA'S HOUSE! TONIGHT AT 7 PM. B THERE!

UNKNOWN: Hey, Bella! It's Quil. How's it goin?

I rolled my eyes. How did Embry and Quil get my cell number? I decided I would text them back tomorrow.

I went through my contacts and scrolled down to "Edward", hit "Options", and then hit "3" to send a text message.

BELLA: Hey.

EDWARD: Hi. Charlie still mad?

BELLA: Dunno. We didn't talk during dinner.

EDWARD: Why?

BELLA: Not sure. He seemed 2 b enjoying the food.

EDWARD: Oh. Ok.

BELLA: Yeah. Coming over tomorrow when Charlie leaves?

There was a long pause.

EDWARD: Of course.

BELLA: =) Well, I g2g. See ya tomorrow. Bye!

EDWARD: Bye.

I turned my phone off and turned on my computer to check my e-mail. I decided I would take a shower while I wait for the computer to load. I grabbed my bathroom supplies and went into the bathroom.

The shower was so relaxing after everything I've been through. Things were finally back to normal, kind of. But, I didn't care if I had a little problem with Tanya. Edward was back!

I turned off the shower, dried off, and threw my hair into a pony. I quickly brushed my teeth and went back into my bedroom. I sat down in front of the computer and exited out of all the pop-up adds and whatnot. Once I was done she opened up my e-mail.

**1 new message.**

Odd. I guess Mom is giving up on e-mail. This one e-mail will most likely explain it all. I hope.

Bella,

Phil and I are getting rid of our computer. So, I won't be e-mailing you anymore. So, keep your phone on incase I need you!

Love, Mom

Oh, she must of sent this before I left. I checked the date. Yeah, it was sent two days before I left. That explains why I had so many text messages from her. I shrugged it off, no big deal.

It was getting pretty late but there was one last thing I wanted to do.

I opened up Google and typed in "Werewolf". I wanted to find out more about Jacob.

I scrolled through a few pages but found no promising web sites. Exasperated, I shut off the computer. I pulled my hair out of my pony and crawled under the comforter. I flipped and turned until I got comfortable.

Once I was situated I found that I couldn't sleep. It must have been the hours that I slept the night before. Or maybe the terror that Tanya was coming for me. Every rustle of a tree branch, the sound of the wind—it all terrified me till no end. I think that was more or less the reason that I couldn't sleep. The longer I kept my eyes open—unable to sleep—the more tired I got. The more scared I got. I just couldn't get my eyes to close, although they wanted to.

As the minutes ticked by I got restless. I couldn't take it. Why couldn't I sleep? Why was I so terrified?

I rolled over onto my side, squeezed my eyes shut and hoped for the best.

After a few minutes, color started to come into my vision. However, I could tell that I wasn't asleep. That little voice in the back of my head told me not to be fooled. That this wouldn't end the way I thought it would. But, what? The dream or my life?

The answer was pretty clear.

It'd been staring me in the eyes all night.

Tanya.

Carlisle not believing Edward.

How could I have been so blinded?

Something wasn't right.

Something wouldn't end happily.

And it was clear what wouldn't end happily.

And it wasn't this dream or daydream.

It was life as I know it.


	5. Chapter 5: Newborn

**AN: I know I haven't updated this story in a while, but I've been a bit busy. I'm hoping to be able to upload more frequently now!**

**This chapter is in Alice's point of view. I hope you like it! It's a bit short, but it wouldn't have been as good if i added more to it in this chapter. Plus, I like to leave a bit of a cliff hanger every now and then! **

**I'd like to thank my beta, Amber, for helping me write this and encouraging me with her amazing feedback! She's even had a character dedicated to her in the story, and you'll meet her this chapter! She is playing herself, as a vampire. Also, I'd like to thank one of my friends, Meghan, for helping me out with this, too! You'll be seeing her in the story, and in this chapter, too! She is also playing herself, as a vampire. Thanks to these guys for being so helpful and encouraging! :D **

***** I do no own the rights to The Twilight Saga! *****

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5: Newborn (Alice's POV)

The vase slipped out of my fingertips. My vision went black before colored appeared.

_"Meghan?" A petit brunette in jeans and a tee asked. She looked down at the bed she was standing over._

_ Another brunette with hair past her shoulders twitched slightly in the bed. A whimper escaped through her lips._

_ The girls golden eyes light up. "Meghan? Are you okay?"_

_ Meghan's eyes slowly opened, revealing blood red eyes. She didn't move anything else._

_ The girl's eyes got even brighter. She flipped her shoulder-length hair, revealing golden yellow highlights. _

_ Suddenly, Meghan flashed straight up in the bed, with incredible speed. She hopped off the bed and ran towards the wall. She crouched down._

_ "Meghan! Calm down! It's me, Amber, your best friend. Do you remember me?"_

_ Meghan slowly nodded, straightening slightly from her defensive crouch._

_ "Well, I changed you. You were dying from the accident you had."_

_ "Accident?" Meghan asked in a high, trill voice._

_ "Yes. You fell off a cliff." Amber said sadly._

_ Surprisingly, Meghan let out a beautiful, child-like laugh. "Sounds like me." _

_ Amber giggled slightly. _

_ "Yes. You must be thirsty."_

_ "Yeah, just a bit…, okay, a lot." Meghan said. _

_ "Come on, follow me." Amber said._

_ Amber walked out the door and down the stairs, Meghan at her heels. They went out the back sliding glass door and into the cool night air._

_ They headed into a busy town, finding a dark alley with two men there._

_ "Hello, there!" Amber called._

_ "Hey, gorgeous!" A man called back, walking straight to Meghan. His face was cloaked by the night, making it invisible. _

_ "Hey." The other man called, grinning at Amber._

_ She smiled back. "I'm Amber."_

_ Amber nudged Meghan._

_ "I'm Meghan." Meghan said smoothly._

_ The man walking towards Meghan introduced himself first. "I'm Mason." His voice came out sounding unsure._

_ "And, I'm Zach." The other man said._

_ "Zach," Amber cooed sweetly. "Let's get outta here."_

_ "Okay." Zach said._

_ "Meghan, have fun with Mason."_

_ Amber and Zach walked away. A few seconds later, a small yelp rang out._

_ Thirst was itching in Meghan's throat, driving her forward towards Mason. Mason seemed oblivious to the yelp._

_ "So…" he said._

_ Meghan walked up to him, baring her teeth._

_ He attempted to take a step back, but she held him back and sunk her teeth into his neck. After a few minutes, his body was entirely drained of blood, and she discarded his body on the floor._

_ A street light glowed on his face, revealing his real identity._

_ This man was not a guy named Mason._

I was brought back to the sound of Jasper's voice.

"Alice, are you okay? What did you see?"

"A newborn. She was changed by a girl named Amber, who looks _extremely_ familiar. They went on the hunt. And the newborn, Meghan, drank from a human."

"What human?" Jasper asked.

Reluctantly, I answered, "Charlie."

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading! Please leave a comment! :) **


	6. Chapter 6: Falling Apart

**AN: I hope you are enjoying this story so far! It's starting to get more intense and... other things! Bet you won't see some of the stuff thats coming up! Haha.**

*** I don't own Twilight. ***

**So, here is chapter 6! **

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6: Falling Apart (Bella's POV)

"What?" I screeched. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, Bella, I am. I'm sorry." Alice said.

"No, no, no, no! This cannot be happening! Charlie can't die!" I took a slow breathe. "Who are these girls?"

"I'm not sure. All I know is their names; Amber is the brunette with blonde highlights, and Meghan is the newborn."

"Anything else, Alice?" I asked, needing to know more.

"I'm pretty sure they were in Port Angeles, but I'm not sure. Does Charlie have any fishing trips coming up?"

"Um… yeah, I think he's going fishing next week." I told her.

"Alright, is there anyway you can get him to stay home?" Alice asked.

I laughed. "Why don't you try, Alice? He does anything you want him too."

She sighed. "Okay, I can talk to him."

I smiled slightly, though I was beginning to feel light-headed. I feel like my life is plummeting to rock bottom. Everything is falling apart.

"I'm gonna go lie down." I told Alice. "You can go home. I'll call you later."

"Okay." She chirped. I headed towards the stairs after Alice hugged me.

"Bye!" I called over my shoulder.

I stomped up the stairs, flopping myself onto my bed.

I pulled my iPod out of my drawer and plugged in my ear buds. I scroll through names of bands till I found the one band that always made things better: Goodbye Friday.

I cranked the volume up all the way, "It's Our Weekend" blasting in my ears. Instantly, I felt better. The sweet rhythm warmed my heart, as I quietly sang the beautiful lyrics aloud.

_"Jessie, don't be shy._

_ Breaking out till we see the sunrise,_

_ And by now I'm_

_ Falling for you."_

Suddenly, I heard a _clink, clink_ sound coming from my window. I press pause my iPod and slowly got up, setting my iPod on my dresser.

"Hello?" I called out.

There was no answer, but the _clinking _continued.

"Edward?" I asked.

I heard a growl in response. My brows crinkled in confusion.

I pulled my window shades open, the pulled up the blinds. I looked down at the ground.

Standing in front of the tree in my lawn, was the one person I did not want to see.

Tanya.

She stood with an evil grimace on her face, staring right at me. I panicked, not knowing what to do.

Quickly, I locked my window, pulled down the blinds and closed the shades. I grabbed my phone and bolted down the stairs to lock the front door. I dialed Edward's number and he picked up on the first ring.

"Bella, are you okay?" He asked.

"Edward, get over here. Now!" I said.

"Why?"

"Please, just come over. I'll explain when you get here."

I ran to the kitchen to lock the windows, and then did the ones in the living room.

"Okay, I'll be right over." Edward said.

"Thanks." I smiled and hung up the phone.

I ran back upstairs, realizing I forgot Charlie's window. I locked it and headed back to my room to wait for Edward.

I opened the door to my room.

My mouth fell open.

I hadn't been quick enough. She made it into the house. However, I didn't see her, just a white envelope with my name written on it.

Slowly, I opened the envelope, taking out a folded piece of paper.

The elegant script read:

Bella, if you don't break up with Edward, I will break you two up myself. And, it won't be pretty.

I gasped. Why was Tanya doing this? Edward didn't even like her like that!

"Bella? Unlock the door!" Edward called from downstairs.

I sighed with relief.

I flew down the stairs and unlocked the front door.

"Edward!" I cried, throwing myself into his arms. He kissed the top of my head.

"Bella," He said with a smile in his voice.

I stood on my toes and kissed him softly on the lips.

"I need to talk to you." I told him.

I grabbed his hand and lead him up to my room. He sat on the bed next to me.

"Read this," I said, handing him the note.

He opened it up and gasped.

"Tanya!"

"Yeah," I closed my eyes. "Edward, I heard you talking to her."

"I thought I heard you, but I was too distracted." He pulled me into his arms. "Bella, I'm so sorry. Don't worry. I won't let her do anything to you."

"Thanks. But, Alice had a vision. It was of two girls; Amber and Meghan. And, the one drank Charlie's blood. So, what if she's planning on killing everyone I love?"

"That's irrelevant to you right now, Bella. She didn't kill Charlie." Edward said.

"Maybe she didn't want to get her hands dirty." I whispered.

"Bella, we'll deal with this. Nothing will happen to you or Charlie."

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yes, I won't lose you again, Bella." Edward said.

I snuggled in closer to him and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Bella."

"Bells?" Charlie called from downstairs.

"Crap… I forgot Charlie was coming home early today. You better go." I kissed his cheek. "Yeah, Dad?"

"What's for dinner?"

Edward climbed out the window. "I didn't get a chance to make it yet. What do you want?"

"Pasta is fine, Bell. Take your time." He answered, after a few seconds of thought.

"Okay, Dad, I'll make it in a few seconds."

"Kay."

I got up from bed and walked down the stairs to start dinner.

As I neared the bottom of the steps I heard Charlie gasp.

I looked into the living room. Charlie was there. Knocked unconscious. Tanya stood over him, smiling evilly. I attempted to scream, but nothing came out. My head whirled as I waited for my scream to escape my open mouth. Nothing happened. I felt dizzy. This can't be happening. I went to go sit down, but I couldn't make my feet move. I couldn't do anything. I tried to pick my arm up, but it remained limp at my sides. My pulse quickened. My heard beat so loud in my chest I couldn't here anything else.

Tanya's smile turned into a grin as she watched me collapse to the floor. Hitting my head. Hard.

Before my vision went blank, I saw Tanya walking towards me.

_No, this cannot be happening, _I thought, as I slowly drifted off into the black.

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading! Please, comment! :D**


End file.
